Ampere (Twilight)
A M P E R E belongs to twi coding by pokeball, edited by twi Intro Ampere is TwilightWoF’s OC for the HTTYD-based contest by Wolves. Ampere is based on the Skrill. Appearance There’s a reason why dragons tell their dragonets to not linger out in thunderstorms at night. There is a legend in Pyrrhia of a dark figure that zooms across the pitch black clouds, haunting the skies. Some claim they know the secrets of the Storm, but they were all proclaimed insane. They said the dragon was black with a streak of electric blue across their face. The Storm Spirit is said to have shiny dark scales, with a blue shine, and large, intricately marked wings. Sharp silver-grey spines crown their narrow head and shove down their back. The most prominent feature though, was their shining, white-gold eyes that sparked with intelligence. This legend is occasionally said to be spotted in busy markets such as Possibility, wearing a silvery blue-black scarf around their snout, draped elegantly as to hide their face yet still allowing them to see. But nobody truly knows their actual appearance for sure. Personality Secretive, elusive, belligerent, and as unpredictable as a storm, Ampere's personality is a true mystery. They are said to be what a living storm would act like. If anyone angers the Storm Spirit, then that may be the last mistake of the poor victim's life. It is told that the last time someone argued with the Shadow, the former was killed in a freak lightning storm the next day, struck with a massive bolt of lightning that earned Ampere the name of "The Killer". Ampere is willing to hold grudges for life, and is said to always be watching the world, waiting to exact their revenge on the animus who cursed her. Even when Ampere is spotted in the markets, they always somehow manage to make sure that nobody follows them, even when a storm is not nearby. If someone does manage to gain their trust, it is also said that this is the most loyal dragon in the universe, and will risk their life to save someone else's. If Ampere comes across any dragon they deem evil, they will follow their strong moral compass and destroy the villain, hence the name "The Heroine". However, the Lightning Runner never stays in one place for long, and frequently disappears into lightning, riding it across the world at supersonic speeds. History Ampere’s story is shrouded in mystery, like the rest of their existence. Their mother died shortly after Ampere hatched, so they never knew her. It didn’t really affect her, because they had a loving father. Ampere was born pure black, with the same white-gold eyes as after the transformation. They were born shortly after the NightWing Exodus. They went to school and had a normal dragonethood, but didn’t have many friends. Nothing was really outstanding about Ampere, other than their fascination with storms and lighting. They heard the rumors of what would happen to dragons struck by lightning, but instead of being scared, they were curious. They often dreamed of what it would be like to be a part of the storm, flying free above the skies. Ampere was often left alone at home while their father worked late into the night as a messenger. Some nights he wouldn’t come home, and simply return the next morning. One night when Ampere was 6 (the equivalent of a human teen), their father didn’t return, which was a common event. However this night was different. When he came home the next morning, he brought a female RainWing with him. She was quite beautiful, her scales constantly rippling in cool colors. As soon as the RainWing walked in, she said something that would stick in Ampere’s head forever. ”What is THAT?” Anpere’s dad tried furiously to defend his dragonet, but the issue never smoothed over. A week later the RainWing was declared Ampere’s stepmother. Ampere’s father tried to get them to like each other, but neither would budge. No matter what he did, Ampere slowly grew resentful and silent, spending her free time outdoors, avoiding as many dragons as possible, and instead living in the trees with the rainforest wildlife. They admired the stars every night, becoming more reclusive. one night when Ampere was 10, it was storming. It wasn’t just any storm though. It was a massive thunderstorm that wasn’t natural. No natural storm would have lightning that was blood red and clouds that were pitch black. Ampere’s father was outside again in the horrible storm, but his mate was too scared to go out, insisting he was fine. Ampere took matters into their own hands, looking for their dad. They eventually found him, bringing him back home. But in the middle of the way back, Ampere noticed the lightning was nearing tthem, and she knew she had to protect her dad no matter what. She looked around, finding a large piece of metal on the ground. Taking it with her, she held it with a claw so she would be electrocuted instead of her dad, knowing the lightning targeted dragons. Ampere’s father saw a flash of lightning, a scream, and Ampere was gone for a week. Nobody knows what happened, except that a week later, Ampere was seen again, riding a storm across the Rainforest. Since then, legends say that every time a storm passes the Rainforest, Ampere will leave a message carved into stone in front of their old home, letting their dad know they were still alive and out there. Dragons say the messages exist, but have simply never been found. Gallery 5A7E18D7-B798-49E1-94DD-6D651EE61524.png|By Tideweaver! EE9EFF2E-F2E8-4477-A841-5076E8ED76CE.png|Fullbody ref by Twi E5a03a1e-f351-4ecf-a8e0-c96b62e5b480.png|By GlamorousSneaking! A393CDF3-782D-4A66-89EF-D16D883E79A4.jpeg|By Lacey 20190817 103008.jpg 8F0A1A77-1EFB-4F79-903C-C18D35F9D41C.png|By Yinjia! Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings